Ciel Vs Rabbit
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: This is a fluffy one shot about Ciel and his short adventure with a toy Rabbit. I had to write and adorable story and this happened.


Ciel sat at his desk starting intensely at an unassuming toy rabbit. It was a new prototype for the Phantomhive Toy company. The rabbit had snow white fur with ice blue eyes, his clothes are interchangeable. The first batch to hit stores would have two outfits, a Christmas theme on, which consisted of a red coat and red hat with a pompom at the end. The second was a casual outfit which was a top hat and a plain waist coat. Somewhere in the mansion a grandfather clock chimed, signaling the beginning of a new hour. Ciel sighed, resting his head on three fingers, poking the toy with his other hand. The toy rocked and started back at the teen with unseeing eyes. The blue haired teen glanced over the sales pitch again.

"Changing it's clothes is as easy as changing a baby." He mumbled to out loud. He pulled the Rabbit and it's "casual" outfit closer to him. Ciel undid the sting holding the red coat together and slowly slipped the material off the rabbit. The flimsy material caught on the moveable arm of the rabbit and tore. Tsking at the tear he had made he hastily pulled the rest of it off the toy. He drop the torn fabric on the desk and pulled out a pen, making a note to tell the manufacture about the material used. Ciel turn back to the rabbit and brushed the red hat from its head and replaced it with the top hat which almost immediately fell off. Carefully the teen picked up the tiny hat again and placed it atop the rabbits head but as he pulled his hand away he nudged the toy and the hat fell and rolled off the desk and onto the ground.

"Damn you Rabbit!" He cursed under his breath. Forgetting about the hat he moved onto the waist coat. He moved one of the rabbits arms so he could slip the cot on but the poorly constructed toy's arm broke off. Ciel's eyes widened as he held the disarmed toy. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between a growl and a scream as he shoved the arm back into place, he wrote another angry note on his paper. Ciel grabbed the coat and hastily put it on the rabbit, he couldn't get the straps done up to keep the coat together and the top hat still refused to sat on. So there atop the young Earls desk sat a disheveled toy rabbit as the furious teen wrote a letter to the manufacture about his terrible toy.

The grandfather clock chimed again as the rabbits arm fell off again. Ciel growled in anger and back handed the toy rabbit off his desk, it skid across the floor and stopped in front of the large book shelf. Huffing Ciel went back to writing his letter. He gently placed the paper on the corner of his desk to let the ink dry. A light rapping on the study's large doors signaled Sebastian bring his masters afternoon tea. Without looking up from his paper work he called. "You're late." The large doors opened revealing his pristine butler wheeling in a sliver cart with brew and biscuits set neatly on top.

"I apologize young master. Something came up that demanded my immediate attention." Ciel only grunted in acknowledgment as Sebastian set down a bone china tea cup and a plate of sweet biscuits. Ciel looked up from his work and took a sip of tea, he noticed the Sebastian was smirking to himself. Ciel felt his flare red and he shouted. "And what have you found so amusing?" The demons smirk broadened as he bent down and held up the broken pieces of the toy. Sebastian's eyes glowed as Ciel's cheeks darkened and he quickly turned his chair so he no longer had to face his butler.

"You are still like a stubborn child, young master." Ciel didn't have to see that the demon was still smirking at him, his perfect lips turned up in a mocking smile.

"Hold your tongue!" The teen yelled, lower the empty tea cup to his lap. "What are even still doing here?" Ciel questioned, still without turning to face the demon. A slur of what could have been words flooded from Sebastian's mouth. Greatly confused Ciel spun around in his chair and saw his perfect butler holding the tip of his own tongue with an amused look in his face. Ciel's eyes widened comically and he stammered for a moment. "I-I did not mean it literally, baka demon!" The butler just smirked as he released his own tongue. "You really must be more careful with your orders, my Lord." Ciel stood up, slamming the bone chine against the desk. "Sebastian, why are you still interrupting my work?" The earl raised an eyebrow as Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and gave a small bow. "I have come to get the young master for his afternoon lessons." Ciel growled, hoping that they would have been canceled.

"-Madam has set up down stairs for your dance lessons and then a three you have French followed by-" The teen stopped listening, he was already given his days agenda this morning. The demon bowed again and lead his master down to the ball room. The whole way down Ciel dragged his feet, really not wanting to do his dance lessons. Sebastian pushed open the double doors that lead to the large open room. The madam tapped her foot noisily against the floor as Sebastian nudged his master into the room and closed the door behind him, Before the doors could shut completely Sebastian whispered through the crack. "Good luck, young master." A shiver ran through the teens spin and he took a slow step closer to his teacher.

The rest of the day passes agonizingly slow for the young earl. He tripped over his own feet at least ten times before the painful lesson finally ended. After that, he slowly made his way to the library for the remainder of the afternoon. It started with French, then onto German, next was math followed by history, and to finish of the horrid day was Latin. Ciel almost happily made his way down to the dinning hall. It was already perfectly set and his butler stood right behind his chair. Sighing as he sat down, the was served a beautiful three course meal, made by his butler. Ciel barely tasted his food, his mind pre occupied with all the remainder of his work left up in his office. Desert was served with elegance as the chocolate cake stood proud among the empty dishes. After finishing off two rich slices of cake, three cups of tea and two glasses of water, the earl knew he could no longer put off the work that awaited him up stairs.

Ciel slowly trudged up the long three flights of stairs that separated him from his study. He dragged his feet on the hard wood floor, scuffing its perfectly shiny surface. Ciel smirked to himself, imagining the disgruntled look on Sebastian's face when he saw his once perfect floor. Sighing sadly, the young teen must accept his fate and shouldered open the door to his study. He looked up only to meet the ice blue eyes of the white rabbit. Over one eye, a tiny eye patch was tied around its head, his coat was a beautiful navy blue with black shorts. A tiny bow was tied perfectly and a top hate sat atop it's head, without any intentions of falling off. Ciel started baffled at the rabbit atop his desk.

"Jerk." He mumbled under his breath. Walking over he plucked the rabbit off his desk and held it close to him. He sat in the oversized chair and made a final note on his letter to the toy manufacturer.

_"In conclusion, the toy is no where near the standards of the Phantomhive Toy Company."_

End.


End file.
